Photovoltaic modules usually include photovoltaic frames. The photovoltaic frame is usually fixed by a pressing block. However, the pressing block, a connecting member, and a fastener are separated from one another. It needs on-site assembly, thereby increasing the installation time of the frame of photovoltaic device.